i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Kanata Minato/Homepage Lines
Regular Lines |Scout = Owaa. Nice to meet you. I appeared together with Rabirabi♪ |Idolizing = Did I change that much? |Reg1 = I'm Kanata Minato. This rabbit is called Rabirabi. Ehehe! |Reg2 = I love dancing 'round and 'round! Do you want to dance together? |Reg3 = Producer-san! Please keep me company a bit more during practice! |Reg4 = I want to become stronger because I've always been spoiled! |Reg5 = Being both a producer and a teacher is hard, isn't it? |Reg6 = Pro-Producer-san! Have you seen Rabirabi? Where did he go~? |Reg7 = Seiya always looks forward and I think that’s a bit cool. |Reg8 = It's comfortable to sit on Akira-kun's lap! Rabirabi gets to sit on my lap! |Reg9 = Akira-kun is gonna reward us with yakiniku! I'm going to eat a lot! |Reg10 = Maybe Rabi is Rabirabi's incarnation? That's impossible, right? Probably... |Reg11 = I managed to sit on Rin-chan's lap earlier~♪ |Event1 = There's an event going on! Rabirabi is pretty excited about it too! |Event2 = Good job with the event! I worked hard too! |Morning = Good morning! Let's do our best today too! RabiRabi's also supporting you! |Afternoon = It's lunch time! I have a bento. Let's eat it together! |Evening = It’s dangerous when it gets dark so I’ll see you off! |Night = *yawns~* I'm sleepy. Let's hang out together tomorrow. Good night! |Download = Let's wait together with Rabirabi! |Story = Which story will you read? |Main1 = Choose the chapter that you like! |Main2 = What story are you interested in? |Love1 = It's a love story, Rabirabi! Hehee, this is embarrassing~ |Love2 = Shall we read it together? |Shop = Welcome~! |Purchase = You get lost on which one to buy, right, Rabirabi? |Friend = You can see the friends' information here, Rabirabi! |Other = You can do many things, you know? |Start1 = Let's go together. |Skill1A = I don't want to lose...! |Skill1B = I'll dance now! |Skill1C = Tooryah! |Clear1 = It ended. |Affection1 = Ehehe, it's warm~ |Start2 = Rabirabi is here too. |Skill2A = Rabirabi, let's go! |Skill2B = How lovely. |Skill2C = Advancing with full power! |Clear2 = It was fun! |Affection2 = I want to get along even better with you. |Start3 = Ehehe, I'm looking forward to it. |Skill3A = Even someone like me can do it! |Skill3B = I won't be afraid if we do it together! |Skill3C = My heart beats faster. |Clear3 = One more time! One more time! |Affection3 = D-don't look over here! |Skill4A = Pyon, pyon, pyooon~♪ |Skill4B = I want to become stronger. |Skill4C = For the phoenix! |Skill5A = Because I won't lose! |Skill5B = Please look at Rabirabi and my dance! |Skill5C = I want to show you my strength! |Skill6A= |Skill6B= |Skill6C= |Skill7A=Accept my feelings! |Skill7B=Rabirabi punch! |Skill7C=I want to be of help to you too! |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipEvent1 = |ClipEvent2 = |ClipMorning = |ClipAfternoon = |ClipEvening = |ClipNight = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = |ClipSkill4A = |ClipSkill4B = |ClipSkill4C = |ClipSkill5A = |ClipSkill5B = |ClipSkill5C = |ClipSkill6A = |ClipSkill6B = |ClipSkill6C = |ClipSkill7A = |ClipSkill7B = |ClipSkill7C = }} Monthly Lines In addition to normal lines (seen above) I-chus each have 2 lines additional that change per month. They may have extras depending on if its a special day, such as April Fools Day, or Valentines day. I-chus also have lines they say during birthdays, which can be seen HERE Monthly lines change after big updates such as the Alchemist (9/27/16 update) and MG9 (3/2/18) updates. Kanata Minato/Homepage Lines 3|Current Avaliable Lines Kanata Minato/Homepage Lines 2|Before 3/2/18 Update Kanata Minato/Homepage Lines 1|Before 9/27/16 Update Category:Kanata Minato Category:Lines